To Give You Warmth Beneath This Moon
by bmak08
Summary: HS!AU - Dean and Castiel go Christmas tree shopping.


**Authors Note**: So, now that it is December and Christmas is approaching I feel that some fluffy and schmoopy Destiel fics are in order! This is a random HS!AU so I hope you enjoy it! Feedback would be loved! Thank you! :D

* * *

><p>"So you up for it, Cas?"<p>

"Up for what?"

"Going tonight?"

"Huh?"

"Have you been listening to a thing I've been saying?" Dean snatched the book out of the other boy's hand, wanting to get his attention. "Cas, I was talking to you."

Castiel, momentarily shocked by the lack of book in his hand turned to look at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Dean. What were you saying?"

Dean narrowed his eyes, confused by Cas' weird behaviour but let the thought go. "Dad doesn't have time to get a Christmas tree so he said I could go but I don't wanna go alone and Sammy is busy being a nerd going to chess club or whatever. You wanna come with me?"

"Yes, of course. When did you want to go?" Anytime spent doing anything with Dean was all he ever wanted.

"Tonight," Dean said sheepishly. "You think your Mom will let you?"

Dean and Cas had hardly spent much time together lately. Castiel had been busy with schoolwork which he insisted on completing in the evenings which was odd because it wasn't like there were any important exams coming up and in any case, Dean had been busy working on fixing up his house with his Dad ready for Christmas.

Castiel nodded and packed his books away, "I'm sure it will be fine. Gabriel is allowed to go out at all times of the night and she doesn't say anything plus I am all up to date with my homework so it shouldn't be a problem."

Dean grinned and kissed his cheek, "Your Mom likes me."

"She sure does and I have no idea why," he smirked. Dean chuckled and brought his face closer for kiss to his mouth, deep and lingering. "Dean," Castiel said breathlessly once they'd pulled apart. "As much as I love kissing you, I think we put half the school off their food kissing in the cafeteria."

Dean twisted his head to glance around at the people who had been staring at them and shot them all a glare. "Whatever, they can deal with it, I don't care."

"That much is obvious," Castiel said getting to his feet, grabbing his bag and slinging it on his shoulder. Dean followed him and pulled him close by his waist and kissed him quickly, "Shall I come pick you up?"

Castiel shook his head, "No, I'll cycle over it's not a problem."

"But it's freezing outside, man. Mom said it'll probably snow soon tonight too."

Cas smiled softly and brushed the pad of his thumb over his cheekbone, "You worry too much, Dean. I'll see you at six?"

Dean nodded and mirrored his smile, kissing the corner of his mouth. With a wink he grabbed his bag off the floor and almost skipped to class. Tonight should be a good night, Dean thought, especially since it was the first Christmas they were spending together as boyfriends. This Christmas was gonna be pretty awesome in general.

"Maybe we should've driven here," Dean mused out loud his hand gripping Castiel's tightly as they made their way to the yard near his house which sold a whole variety of Christmas trees.

"It's okay, Dean. It's not too far and we're only getting a small tree so we should be able to carry it back to your home."

"Hmm, I guess so," Dean said burrowing his chin further into scarf. It didn't take too long for them to reach the yard and they found that they weren't the only people there looking for the perfect Christmas tree to adorn their home. They walked around silently through the rows and rows of trees that lined the yard feeling confused and very, very cold.

"Dude, I have no clue what tree to get," Dean said finally stopping them both and eyes flitting over the gazillion trees that surrounded them.

Castiel shrugged, rubbing at his cold nose, "Neither do I, a tree is a tree, right?"

"Yup, but we don't want something to big or too small but it can't be old and it can't be too fresh. This is stupid."

Castiel chuckled and reached out to rubbed Dean's upper arms, to get him a little warmer, "It's okay, why don't we ask someone to help us find one?"

Dean sighed contemplating the idea but he really wanted to pick this tree with Cas, call it being stupidly romantic or whatever but he wanted their first Christmas together to be perfect. "No, you know what? I have an awesome idea," said Dean excitedly. He covered Castiel's eyes making him yelp out loud and pulled his back into chest.

"Dean, what are you doing?" he hissed.

"Shh," he hushed him holding him closer to his chest. "Hold your finger out."

"Dean…"

"Shut up, man! Just do what I'm telling you."

Castiel sighed and held his finger out and before he knew it, Dean had lifted him off the ground and was spinning him around, "Tell me when to stop," he said into his ear loudly.

"Dean! What is this?"

"If you don't say 'stop' I'm gonna keep spinning you around," Dean teased, laughing.

"Alright, stop!" Cas shouted. Dean promptly dropped him to the ground and took away his hand from Castiel's eyes, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"That's the tree," Dean whispered. Castiel wanted to tell Dean off for pulling that stunt but hearing the awe in his voice and having him so close changed his mind. He dropped his hand and finally looked at what Dean was looking at it. The tree was indeed perfect. It wasn't too big and not too small and it was perfectly green and beautiful. Castiel was sure that it would look wonderful once decorated.

"Perfect," Cas whispered back, turning his head to look at Dean. The other boy grinned back and kissed his cheek, hugging him close, "I think it's perfect too." It was then that a thought occurred to him, "Shit, I don't know whether we need to get some decorations." He grudgingly moved away from Castiel and patted his pockets for his phone.

"Crap!"

Castiel turned around, frowning, "What's wrong?"

"Can I borrow your phone quick? I must've left mine at home."

"Of course." Castiel got his phone out of his jacket pocket and passed it over. "I'm just going to go and find someone to help us get this tree packed up." Dean nodded and shooed Castiel away with a smile.

Castiel walked away and was lucky enough to find someone who was free to come and help them. The tree needed the right reinforcement so that they could carry it home without any trouble and the man told him that he would be there once he'd helped another family load up their car. Thanking the man, Castiel made his way back to Dean to find him standing motionless in the same spot he left him.

"Dean, the man will be here in a soon. Have you got the money ready?" Dean didn't say a word and was still staring down at his phone. Castiel moved closer and put a hand to his shoulder, "Dean, is something wrong?" Panic was clawing at his chest and he had no idea what the problem could be, that's even if there was a problem.

Dean lifted his head and looked at Castiel straight on, "Why do you have texts from my Dad?"

Castiel bit his lip, his face going pale and he dropped his gaze to look at anywhere else but Dean. This was not supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to find out this way. "Cas, man…answer me," Dean insisted.

"Did you go through my phone, Dean?"

Dean was offended. "No! Look, I called my Mom and then this text message popped up on your phone and saw that it was from my Dad. I didn't look at the text but…Cas, what the hell?"

"I can't tell you right now, Dean. You have to trust me."

Dean gripped his shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eye, "Is there something wrong at home? Did your Dad come back or something? Or that crazy brother of yours, Luc?"

"Dean, no…it's nothing like that."

"Then why would you be asking my Dad for help or be in contact with him or whatever. Cas, you had better tell me because I am freaking out here." His voice was almost trembling with cold or fear, or maybe it was both.

Cas lifted his hands and grasped Dean's hands that were on his shoulders, bringing them down to hold them, "Dean…_Dean_, it's nothing like that, I promise you."

"Then what is it?"

Castiel knew that Dean wasn't going to let this go. Even though he wanted to keep this a secret till it was all over and done with he knew he had no choice but to tell Dean now and ease his worry.

"Your Dad has been helping me get some parts."

"Parts?"

Castiel sighed and couldn't help but smile a little at the confusion marring Dean's face, "Parts for a car, specifically a 1967 Chevy Impala."

Dean was still not getting it, he blamed it on the cold but luckily Castiel was there to explain, "You know that car that your Dad has in his garage and it doesn't run very well and you've wanted it since, well since forever? I thought that I could pitch in a little money and get it in working order for you as a Christmas present. Your Dad and Bobby have been helping me in sourcing the parts and fixing the car hence the reason we haven't had much time to spend together lately. But now…you know all about it so I guess it won't be a surprise anymore."

Dean's mouth fell open in shock and his pulse raced a million times a second. That Impala was something he had dreamed of driving one day and he knew it would be his as soon as he had enough money to fix it up, his Dad had told him the same. But for Castiel to pitch in some money and make his dream a reality even though he knew that he wasn't exactly rolling in money, it was incredible.

"How long?" he said hoarsely.

"What do you mean?" Castiel enquired.

"How long have you been fixing up the car?"

"Since the summer. When you told me about how you want to go on a road trip with your brother in that car one day."

Dean gazed into those blue eyes of the boy he loved, yes he loved him and he hadn't said it yet because things were still kinda new but he was sure that Cas knew it anyway. In that moment he didn't know what else to do but pull him in by his blue scarf and kiss him stupid. And he did exactly that. Castiel's hands flew to Dean's hair, fingers twisting through it as he reciprocated the kiss, licking into his mouth and moaning softly when their tongues languidly slid together in a passionate embrace.

Dean broke the kiss and held Castiel's face between his hands before peppering kisses to his cheeks and neck and any other area of his face he could reach that wasn't covered up, including his nose.

"Dean," Cas giggled trying to push him away. "What are you doing?"

"I am kissing the hell out of you because you're amazing," Dean said, pulling Castiel as close to him as he could, his hands resting at the small of his back.

Castiel dropped his head to Dean's shoulder, feeling a blush tinge his cheeks, "I'm not amazing, Dean."

Dean lifted the other boy's head with his hand and gazed into his gorgeous blue eyes, "You are absolutely amazing and I don't deserve you. How much more will you do for me, Cas?"

Castiel smiled softly and kissed the tip of his nose, "I will do anything and everything for you as long as I live."

Dean's face broke out into a huge grin and Castiel grinned back at him which was the most beautiful sight to see in Dean's opinion. Just as he was leaning in for a kiss a small but perfect snowflake landed on Castiel's nose and when Dean looked up into the dark night's sky, he saw a flurry of snowflakes tumbling down gently. When he looked back down at his boyfriend he saw that he was looking up at the sky in wonder, his smile wide and bright despite the cold. Dean couldn't help but kiss him again and wrap him up in his arms tightly, never wanting to let him go.

With Cas by his side, this Christmas was most definitely going to be awesome.


End file.
